Goodbye
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: When Sasuke leaves, how does Sakura handle it? Taken from Sakura's POV. One Shot. SakuraSasuke R


A/N: Hey everyone! How are you? This is a song fic/one shot. It's my first time writing a Naruto fan fic and a one shot. The song that I'm going to be using is called "Still Alone" by Ayumi Hamasaki. I really suggest that you listen to the song if you never heard it before. It's a very powerful song. (Kinda gets me to the point of crying sometimes), not only that but it adds more meaning to the fanfic. It's taking place just before Sasuke leaves to go to Orochimaruand Sakura trys to stop him. This is all from Sakura's POV. I hope that you all enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

**Much thanks to my sister...Cherrymoonblossoms2008...for helping me with this fanfic!**

Note: _Song lyrics written like this **Flash backs written like this**_

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Ayumi Hamasaki's song, "Still alone".

Saying Goodbye By Sailorprincess3234

_Where are you walking?_

_What are you staring at now?_

We were near the entrence to the village. He was packed, ready to go and I...I was full of fear. I knew why he was leaving and where he was going...more importantly, I knew who he was going to see. He seemed not to move as he was just staring strate ahead.

Deep down inside I knew that the minute he went threw those gates, the chances of him comming back were slim...very slim. At that thought more tears started to flow down my cheeks. The tears fell scilenty down my cheeks. I felt compleatly powerless. Standing before me was Sasuke-Kun and he was...

_Are you still chasing that dream..._

_...you once told me about?_

"My dream is not to stay here..." He began with a cold tone of voice. His back was still facing me as he spoke. "I am an advenger...I only live to distroy my brother. That's the meaning of my life...to stay here, I would not accomplish what my heart sets me out to do."

"Please...please don't leave me." I whispered as I tried to control my tears.

_I loved your face..._

_...that seemed to tell the future_

The tears came down even harder when I remembered the past. When I rembered how things were. No matter how scared I was...or how hurt I was...I would look at his face...his eyes...and I would feel protected...I would feel like everything was going to be ok.

But as I stand here now, that same face that I would look to with hope and confidence, I now saw that there was something different about it. There was a determanation that I have never seen on his face before. I feared that no matter what I said, nothing would stop him.

I could feel my heart beating faster and my breathing was shallow. "Sasuke-Kun...I.." I whispered again. My voice was starting to crack due to the fact that the closer he walked to those gates, the closer he was to being gone forever. That thought send shivers down my spine. The thought of him being out of my life forever was frightening. I let out a sob as I ran to him. His back was still facing me and I walked around to stand in front of him. Without a word, I wrapped my arms around him. He didn't make a move to do the same or push me away. We just stood like that for what seemed like eternity, finally I spoke.

"You have been alone for such a long time without love. Without someone to hold in your arms...to say to them 'I love you'. Sasuke-Kun, with all of my heart and my entire being, I'm holding on to you telling you that I love you...in fact I'm in love with you. I always have been and I always will be." My grip around him tighten slightly, I cried even harder as I buried my head into his chest. "You mean everything to me...and losing you would be like losing apart of me...forever." I looked up at him hopping and praying that my words had some sort of effect on him.

_For you to protect that dream,_

_I couldn't be with you._

Looking into his eyes, brought me back to the truth of the matter...no matter what I said, that look of dertermanation and anger never once fled he's eyes. He looked down at me with the coldest expression that I have ever seen. "Let go of me." He said coolly. He pushed himself away from me and walked around me, his back was towards me as he continued to speak. "Nothing that you could do or say would hold me back. My mind is made up on the matter...there is no turning back...this path that I have choosen." With that he walked off, never once looking back.

I stood there for awhile. The tears never seemed to end. My body was so weak that I just collaped to the ground. I couldn't stop shaking. All that lingered in my thoughts was the question of wither or not there anything that I could do to stop him. He was bound to leave sooner or later. Eventually I would have to had let him go.

_When you stood here_

_and watched the scenery_

_how much anxiety and confusion_

_did you battle with?_

I remembred when we were standing in this very spot. Me and my big mouth uttered some words that I should have never said. He surprised me with what he said to me. What he said caused me to really think and wonder who he really was...on the inside. After that day I never looked at him the same way again.

_I've learned alot..._

_...from being alone._

From that time on, we drew closer. We really were good friends. He's not the type to open up freely about his past. I only know a few things...that his whole clan was killed by his older brother and that he wants to seek revenge for what his brother did to his clan. Also, he wants to restore it. However, I've also learned to read the hidden messages behind his eyes...feelings and thoughts that he would never utter to another living soul. I never fully understood how he felt...or what it ment to be alone. Yet as I stand here on this path and see that he really is gone...I really do feel alone. Like my whole world was taken away from me.

This feeling...I never felt this way before. By this time the tears slowed down a bit but my heart was begining to feel this pain...this lonelyness. I looked up at the sky. I could see thousands of stars shining and sparkling. The moon was full and it casted a glow aross everything that it touched. There was no noise at all and no one was near by. At that moment I began to wonder...is this what it means to be alone?

_As long as you didn't let go of my hand_

_I felt like I could do anything._

I thought back to a time when I was seven years old. It was shortly after I met Ino. I was playing in the town square when some of the citizen boys who were a little older then me started to pick on me...

_**"Leave me alone!" I cried out. I began to cry as they continued to taunt me.**_

_**"Oh really? Make me!" One of the boys taunted. "What can a forehead girl like you do to me?"**_

_**Just then one of the other boys came up to me and pushed me to the ground. I wasn't tough so I cowarded in fear. Just then, I noticed someone standing in front of me. It was a boy and he looked as if he were protecting me. **_

_**"You really must be cowards and wimps to be picking on a girl." He said. At hearing his voice, I suddenly had this feeling of calmness over take me. I truely felt as if I were safe.**_

_**"Oh come one and loosen up, we're just having a little fun here." The boy who pushed me said.**_

_**"Really? Well, besides you guys, I don't see anyone else having fun here." He said. His voice was full of seriousness. I couldn't see his face, so I could only guess that the tone of his voice matched the look on his face. What ever the case was, the next thing that I knew those boys just walked away and never picked on me again.**_

_**When they left, he turned around to face me. When I looked up, I saw him smiling down at me. He reached out his hand and I excended out my hand to grasp his. The smile never left his face. He had dark eyes and his hair was a raven color. He was kinda pale...but other wise...pretty cute. I felt very nervious and shy so I didn't say much at all.**_

_**"looks like the cat caught your tounge..." He said as he looked at me. His smile turned in to a small smirk.**_

_**"Huh?" I finally said as I shook my head, snapping back to reality. He gave me a confused look by my reaction. I smiled shyly. "Ummm...thank you for helping me with those guys. They are always picking on me." I said in a shy voice.**_

_**"Well, don't worry about it...they won't bother you anymore." He said casually.**_

_**"How do you know?" I asked curiously. My head was slightly tilted, I compleatly puzzled.**_

_**"That's simple, I won't ever be too far off, if anyone starts to pick on you I'll be there to help you...seeing how you can't fight them off yourself." That smirk still remained on his face. He just had that cool relaxed adittude about him self. At that moment I didn't know wither to love it or hate it.**_

...That was the frist day that we met. It's been like that ever since. He always did protect me. I looked up to him as an example of what true strenght was. He was so young when he lost everything that he held so close. Yet, dispite all of that he continued to live his life everyday...getting stronger and stronger and just adapting. I never thougth of myself as being strong but when I was with him, I was strong...I could do anything that I set my heart to.

_When we walked along the same path_

_I believed without a single doubt._

I thought back to those times before now...when I would look at him and actually be happy...when I didn't have a single doubt that anything like this would happen to our team. I always thought that the four of us would be together...always happy and walking down the path towards doing what was right.

_But even so, why...?_

_But even so, why...?_

Why did you have to leave? Why couldn't I be with you?

_But I..._

_I remember your promise_

I remember how he use to say that we were a team and that we would always be together. Nothing would pull us apart. He promised me that he would always be there...not too far off...that he would always protect me.

_I remember every day._

I don't know how long I was sitting on that cold ground for. I don't know how long I was crying for. I could feel the cold breeze brushing against by bare skin. I looked up to the sky and just as before the sky was filled with stars. The moon shone brightly as it's soft light danced across the trees creating a soft shadow to dance below it in the soft breeze. I took in a deep breath as I stood up. He was gone and there was nothing that I could do. As I walked back home I smiled softly to myself. My thoughts only turned to the good memories that we shared. I prayed with all of my heart that one day...one day soon he would be in my life again.


End file.
